Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/S
__NOWYSIWYG__ Sadofreedomist *Magician's Escape, The *Unearthly Trio *Another Hospital *Stranded *Endor Holocaust, The *Wink Out *Symbol, The *Zing *Ruins of an Urban Jungle SalamanderMan4 *Zufadt: Episode 12 Sally Chryst *Rain Will Surely Fall SSappho-Saphronia *The Immortal SapphireShadow *The Shadow Woman Sampsoon *The Silent Sonata SargeSparta *Coma White *AntiChrist Superstar *Doom 3 Arena Sausagepotatopie *Don't Go to the Harbor at Night SBPTSAngryGermanKid * Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Limited Edition Scaremeforlife *The Babysitter Scarred355 *Hold Onto Your Sister ScaryStuff *Pale Faces *Pure Fear Schadel *William Wash *Ice Cream Truck *Hairy Toe *Daddy Long Legs Scorch933 Art of Murder Series: *NSFC* Art of Murder, The Design of Homicide, The Outline of Execution, The Concept of Elimination, The Craft of Killing, The Conclusion of Life, The Vision of Carnage Series: The Vision of Carnage *NSFC* Simple Art, The *NSFC* Silhouette Series: Dreams Apart Subway Car Dream Alone Series: Dream Alone Campfire Stories/random crap: Initiation Tendencies Gunship Logs AC-130U "Scorpio" Log One AC-130U "Scorpio" Log Two AC-130U "Scorpio" Log Three Journals: Operation Sterilization Journal 01 Laboratory Data Logs: Data Log for Subject B-01-13 Letters: From a Concerned Citizen Scotface *CB Radio *Night Watch *The Drip *Playing With Sound﻿ Screamingjenny *GTA Theory, The ScreamingPanda *DEAD.txt Scripturesofother *The Unfinished Story SectoidMedic I'm a new writer, but I hope to bring good stories. Warhammer: The Shadow Army I am fire Seanj29 *Hans the Cremator SectorCTestLabs I am relatively new to the creepypasta scene (writing them, I've been reading them for a long time) and I hope to write some decent stories for the creepypasta community. Here are the pastas I have made so far: *The Unknown Killer Seeksthetruth *The Truth from within SemiPsychosis *Beauty *Late Grandmother's Mansion Serene2Silence These are all of my OC pastas so far. As you can see, all of them are connected to one another. *The Road Everyone Knew Part of the Spire Series: *Perilous Secrets *Subdued by Fears, Horror, and... *How Nice of You! *The Spire Murders Part of the Bloodline Series: *The Weapon of Sadism Sewell31 *DMT Sgtawesome_sb *Lyon's Haunting Melody ShadowAviation *Streetpass Genocide Shadowfang3000 *The Strung-Up Man (AKA: "Tough") ShadowKaiserin **Dark Crystal Version ShadowFox13 This is my first attempt... What do you think? (Can someone tell me how to put this in a category.) *Cybermorph Hacked? Shadowkitten12 Yeah... I'm new here... Be as criticising as you can be. I would appreciate any and all honesty. *Soraya of Death ShadowLurker13 *The Ad ShadowVision *The Change ShadowVixen *The Lion King Sega Game Creepypasta *Dog Slaughter Falls *Ignorance or Bliss shaggysoawesome Hey, if you want to edit my stories (grammar and punctuation) go aheaad, but anything other than that, contact me at tman0xx@yahoo.com and tell me how you will edit it. Thank you, and happy scaring. *Grandfather Protection *Heartless *Visit from My Great Grandmother shaiflaight PLEASE DO NOT EDIT ANYTHING OF MINE! I DO NOT WISH TO HAVE MY STUFF EDITED! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF THERE IS AN ERROR! *Neko and Black Magick *Nice Little Kitty *Laughing Cheyenne *The Backstories *Bailee's Buggy *Twins *Spider From Under Shane Chowdhury All of these short stories are fictional, although the horror may feel unmistakably credible as it possesses your mentality and sinks its demonic teeth into the pulsing lobes of your brain. *Cancer *Airborne *Listed *Homeless *Kitchen *Canine *Poison *Drowning *Hardware *Kidnapped *Hooker *Broken *Torture *Schizophrenia *Lobotomy ShayneBaggins *Honk *Wendigo Psychosis SheerCatAttack *Kit May *Metroid: Visions SheikSheikah Feel free to add a photo to anything I write, but please do not otherwise edit it. *Koru SheyGrell *Anti-Sonic.dll Shibyokoku Most of my stories just pop up into my head, I don't do much but get a random idea and go with it. I hope you will enjoy the stories. If you wish to fix my grammar or spelling errors, or add a photo to them if you want. Please don't delete any major details, and such aswell as delete the photo and add a new one if there is already one placed by myself. Thank you, and leave feedback if you wish. *But a Dream *Hero 1--15 *Pillars Shichii If you want to ask me about any myths from the South-Eastern part of Asia, just leave a message on my talk page. I'd be glad to search for it and post for real experiences if there's any. :) *It's Not a Myth *I Love You Till The Day You Die *Child's Play *The Passenger Shiftmaker *The Way to Yin Shinigami.Eyes These are all of my original pastas so far. I've been a hobbyist writer since I was a pre-teen. If you spot any grammatical or spelling errors, feel free to fix them, but generally, please don't change any major plot details or anything of the like. I'd love to hear any feedback, even if the pastas I post aren't creepy to any of you. I've added other things to this site, but most of them are urban legends that I've caught wind of. Any of these may or may not be based on true events. I'll place an asterisk (*) next to the ones that are NSFW just in case you are viewing these at school or your workplace. *Sunken Statues *Bride Doll *My First Friend *Man in Grey *Missing Children *Daddy, a Monster! *Judgment's Eyes *The Beast in My House *Cows *Love Dies * *What If *Beauties of the Underworld *The Beckoning Pathway *Prehistoric Rain *To Be Immortal *Jennifer's Furby *Mother *Wallflower * *Afraid of Your Own Shadow *Love Letter *Axaram's Keep *Lilith *Body Jacked *A Bag of Candy *Beneath the Ground *Fetish * *A Thousand Words *Murmurs *Siren *She Lives *The Slumber Party Chronicles *Tenebrous Guardian *Sox *Laundry *What My Eyes Have Seen *Building Perfection *Comfort *Televisions *A Promise Fulfilled *The Secret Lives of Toys *Full Moon Shiningkit2121 I'm a paranormal chica *Crawling in the Dark Shiro Otoko *Mai Hime curse tape ShojiAmasawa I am a manga artist and fiction writer. I do not think I am great, but I am certainly not terrible. * Onee Chan! * Attack on the Obha City Police Station Shortround27 I write and draw. Poetry mostly, some stories maybe eventually. *Story of a Thief Shreve.weaver Bill Shrimpsonthebarbie *Strangle Vine ShyGirlSweeney *Shy Girl Silencer1223 If you want to edit anything like grammatical errors or spelling errors then edit it all you want. *The Grin *Barriers Silent Lucidity *The Smiling Hunter *That Old Oak Tree *Be Afraid Of The Dark Silverblaziken *[Spindle Finger Simba7032 *The Forest Simmy1993 *Juliette and the Creep Sincerelyaural *Indoctrination of Roses *She Was Killed SindustriesLtd *A Little Something Different Sir Areis Lionheart *The Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN) *Pokémon Obsidian Black *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Retreat *The Storm *The Soldier's Return SirBoshBosh116 *"That Guy" SirWafflez *MirrorMirror SkinWalker Skolorbog *Can't Sleep Skree *Bloody Bones *Old Man Well *Rags' Wish Skullboy09 *Garbage Night Skw33kerZ *Reflection Man *Firestarter SkylarkAscending *The Grotesque Skynetspider *Masks *An Affront to God *The Light inside *Diffused Blood *The Battle Slaoud *Teenage Dreams Slayingthehalcyon *The Door's Dog *A Rat's Stomach *The Chaser Sl33pStalKer Uncle Jake's Bride Night's Curse The Lesson from the Eyes Slenderman *How it became it Slenderyman *Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Fosters_Home_for_Imaginary_FriendsEntertainment SlendestMan *Oh God, What Have I Done? Slendy lover 845 *Pawn Stars: Lost Episode Sliding Ghost *Life Savers Slimycake *Snore SlickGR *The Lonely Man *MrGman.bsp *Record Grooves Sloopernicus The Kind Old Man with a Bike Path in His Yard Sloshedtrain Feel free to edit any errors you see. *The Glitch *The Old TV *A Halloween to Remember *My Bike *A Halloween to Regret *Sandstorm Smalldragon979 *A Strange Call Smallj4 *The Stare of a Woman Smiletime *Waking Dream *Ugly Man Smiley00 *Turkey Molar Smino *Raw latex Snacks McGillicutty Snap Flash I am a good guy that loves a good horror story. Creepypastas are good too. Nuff Said. My Pastas: *Super Mario 64 2 . exe *Twisted Forks *Rusted Robot, The SlendySpider1352 Sneakboy1 *A day in a pokemon world full of horror SnoringFrog Pastas: *Noisy Portrait, The *Visitor Poems: Snowraichu *Generated Jealousy Snow_White07 *Ariceli Edwardson *Dark People *The Double Walker *Follow Me *Poltergeist *Thomas Topin *Truth About Silence *Wendigo, Wendigo *Your Last Dance Snushmonkey *Too Far Soldad *Soledad Solitarix *Computer Virus Somniferous-Silence *Depressive Reflection *The Stranger Behind Me Soma O))) *The Ghost of John Madden SomePersonHere The ghost that stalks me Sonic1028 I'm fine with some editing, such as corrections and adding pictures *The Legend of Gray Fox Sonicx00222 I write random pastas that have nothing to do with eachother. My work (oldest to newest): *Joshua *Olive *A Story to Read Alone at Night *WE.BROKE.HIM *Mr. Stringy *Annora *Channel 71 *Good Walt *Masterpiece *Boo *Arabella *Coincidence SongOfTheForest Please, no one take my pastas and edit them other than correcting and adding pictures. Thank you! *The Friend SonOfStainless *The Diddy Kong Racing Incident SonsoleFash *A Tall, Pale Slender Man SooperNoobie *Some Changes SlendySpider1352 Amazing World of Gumball:The Death Sophus00 I like to write short stories. Enjoy. *The Box Sora431 Whats up people? Ill be making storys all the time so keep checking back! *The Little Cabin *The Black Creature *QWOP.exe *The Shed Souldapop *Felicia *Misery Loves Company Soviet The Russian Hello. Please feel free to comment on my blog on this Wikia and comment on my stories. I will be writing more and more stories so stay up to date or subscribe to me Soviet The Russian. *Demitri's Journal *Enter Your Sanity *Ted Bundy's Letter *The Rocking Chair Prequel *The Rocking Chair's Legend *My Teddy Bear Spacez0mbie *Club Foot, Big Mansion Spadezy * The Journal of Carter Pormon Sparky_Kitsune * The World Ends With Neku Spartan A-99 I'm a starter at writing pastas. *The Shadow of Russia Spartanm33 Working on one. SpicyHandofMarriage I do try my best to make a good pasta. Please, critism is apperciated. *17021 *Dust Devils *Jimmy's First Halloween *Let It Be *Let's Do It For Science SpiderWriter *The Flower in the Flame SpikeFertar *I Will Always Be with You *Call of Charon *Dawn the Buneary *The Young Wesker Spikey X Ashe *A Pinch of Salt *Are You Scared? *Big Bad Wolf *Bon Appétit *Cryin' *Don't Look Out The Window *For a Good Cause *Jason's Home *Paperface *Someone in Black *Taxi *The Mailman *Warp Virus *Watch Your Step Spiritcrusher77 *Oblivion *The Figure in the Fields spyrodrake *Gmod CS Office Squall.Ashworth *The Chord SquidInk *Satellite Images *Bleeding Ceremony SSBBrawler *Creatures of Torrington Stadlerman *Smoke Stardude106 *The Laughing Asylum *Is This Real Standalones *Inside Emma StaringBack *Staring at You SteakHeart A new user. *Barbecue Bacon Cheeseburger Steelsammy Hobbyist. Hoping to write as much as possible before they take me away. Haha. *Olum Stephen Grimm *Nightmare Creatures Hack *Graveyard People, The StevieG123 *The Faceless Man! Stevean2115 *Moderated *End Your Friends? StickmanRules5 *Stan Stickshows *A Killer Lesson *Test Chamber 319 *Experiment 84-B *The House on Judgement Hill *Trust Issues StillDeciding *Devil's Chord, The Stratsfoe *Innocence Stonefish *The Conclusion Stormlilly *Fanatics *Generation *Three Red Seconds *Prisoner's Dilemma *Heliotropes *The Green Album *Nevierazimiie Kultie *Xenophilia *Modernist Sarcophagi *Mortality Culture (Depths of Hell 2/40) *Bielina StoryChair *Forget and Sleep Strikeslast *Through the Eyes of Birds *Great Pines StupidDialUp *The Beach House *John, Wake Up! *Moment of Eternity: A Psychopomp's Tale *My Intruder *The Neck *Roadkill *S-p-l-i-t *The Waterfarmer Stupidguyno9 *Don't Ignore Tiny SuckItBleu77 *Prophet, The *Tommorow May Come *Questioning Reality *Way I Die, The *Sack of Straw, The *Just Let It In *Do You Hear The Noise? Sumofluffy These stories are based of my nightmares, which I then change ever so slightly to make them fit the creepy pasta style. *Turning the Tables *It's Just an Ornament *She's Here Sudobot Read, comment, edit, add pics, plagiarize, use it for your Halloween-themed homework assignment. All cool with me. I'd be muy gracioso if you tell me first before anything major though. * THE ALL-NEW IMPROVED UNIVERSAL BEVERAGE AND SNACK MACHINE It's just what the title says. Sundaydrinker *The Alford Massachusetts Mystery Sunny Milk *Touhou 10.1 Super-Horror * My Koby Bear SuperCreepyPasta1 *Nightmares into Hell SuperSaiyaMan *Yellow House SuperMarioman11 *Wario Land 3 *Ice supermegamanbob The Watcher Can See You... Always Suprememessage *Life Flower Garden *How I met Zalgo *4th Dimensional Gate, The *Hail to the King *Protectron-147 Series Droid *Bush Medical Center *Cold to the Touch *Hush, My Little Darling *I Just Wanted to be Loved *Halo: The Secret Flood *Download Complete *Spongebob Lost Episode: Spongebob's Fresh Start *The One Who Devours Souls *Jail Game Findings *Standard Procedure *areyoulistening.exe *Hear Me *Fable III-The Crawler *TimeSplitters 2: Limited Edition SuperShepherd52 *The Real Nosferatu Sure25 *Our Lives Are Hell Suxx *Tom and Jerry - Suffering *Bogeyman *Ancient Forests Svetlanaxx *Sorry SwinngLifeAway *Hide and Go Seek SweetDreamsLove *Miranda Lace Swellroger Here's what I have for now. I hope you enjoy reading my stories. *Larry's IPod *Video Tape in the Footlocker SweetbangingJN *Tarnished Silver Angel *Head Monster Diary *Help Me Friend? SweetnSourPasta http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Eyes http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Razor%27s_Edge http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/They%27re_Under_My_Bed SynyzterFiction *The Night Light Syaoranoni Feedback is appreciated. I'm new to writing Creepypasta, y'see. *Fears the Light *A Short Story from my Childhood Sylverfish I'd love some feedback on my creepypastas, as I love to see what people think of my work. Go read some and don't sleep! *Still Crying; Ever Calling SYMM37RY *The Reflection Synthsequence *The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants Szloviboy *The Shadow of the Tree Category:Article Listing Subpages Saintsaredemons {=The Monsters Inside Our heads=} Spyro657 I would LOVE some feedback! I might make more if its good enough *Project-D SimpleSam *The Narrator